


Restitution

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Truth & Reflections [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily offers a personal gift at JJ's baby shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restitution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blamography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamography/gifts).



> Date Written: 14 March 2011  
> Word Count: 1000  
> Written for: [](http://purimgifts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**purimgifts**](http://purimgifts.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Recipient: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blamography/profile)[**blamography**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blamography/)  
>  Series: Truth & Reflections  
> Summary: Emily offers a personal gift at JJ's baby shower.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything up to JJ having Henry fair game, okay?  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Criminal Minds", the characters, and situations depicted are the property of CBS Productions, Touchstone Television, The Mark Gordon Company, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Criminal Minds", CBS, or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm always up for a challenge that makes me stretch beyond my comfort zone, and taking on pinch hits for Purimgifts is one of the best ways that I do that. I get to work with smaller chunks of fiction, combined with a picture that I always need to have connected to the story.
> 
> I freely admit that I played a little fast and loose with canon in this series. Primarily because I wrote this entire series in one night, and my Emily Prentiss muse would NOT let me pause to do research beyond cursory character background and searching for pictures to use. So things like exact details about Prentiss' condo may be inconsistent with canon. Just go with it, okay?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

The shower is in full swing when you finally make an appearance, cursing your own cowardice as the reason for your very unfashionably late arrival. Morgan quirks a curious brow your way, but you shrug helplessly in reply. How in the hell are you supposed to explain to him that you're not here because you're having a strange sort of flashback? None of them know about the circumstances surrounding your formative years in Italy, and they really don't need to either. It's not like the abortion is the reason you are who you are now. Well, not the sole reason.

Fumbling with the gaily wrapped box in your hands, you thread your way through the groups of people to the gift table and try to put it in the least conspicuous place possible. The large box next to the table makes you smile, remembering Reid's insistence that it be wrapped in a black and white checkerboard paper because babies are more stimulated by those colors early on. You grin as you remember the dumbfounded look on his face when Garcia eventually reminded him that the gift would be opened long before the baby was born.

"Emily!" Garcia's voice rings out across the crowded room. "You made it!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," you reply as she comes close enough to hear you. "I was having some trouble with my present."

Before you can say anything more, the guest of honor comes into the room. You can't help but stare at her for a long moment. She looks so happy that it nearly breaks your heart, because you know in your heart that Will's just not the person for her. But at the same time, you applaud her for doing what's right for her baby. She's one up on you in that respect.

You let Garcia ramble at you about what you've missed so far while you pile food onto your plate that you probably won't eat much of anyway. When Reid joins her and starts speculating on what gifts everyone has brought for JJ, you find yourself grateful for the distraction that the food affords you.

When JJ realizes you're there, you can feel her gaze on you like the heat of the sun through a magnifying glass. It's more than a little intimidating, to say the least, but you take a deep breath and smile as you turn to face her again.

"Hey, Emily," she says with a broad, unfettered smile. "I'm glad you finally made it. I was beginning to worry you'd stand me up at my shower."

"Not a chance," you reply, taking the hand she offers. Barely saying goodbye to Garcia and Reid, you let JJ lead you off to a quiet corner so you can eat in some semblance of peace. "I didn't mean to be so late, I just--"

"It's okay. You're here now." There's a change in her voice, a note of relief and comfort that you've missed for a long time now. If you're honest, you'll admit that it's been missing ever since she got pregnant and Will became a permanent fixture in her life. "So go ahead and eat. I won't let them push the gift opening until I know you've gotten some food into you."

Chuckling, you shake your head and slowly chew a couple of forkfuls from your plate. She absently rubs her stomach, shifting slightly after a moment or two. You can actually see the movement as the baby moves, probably kicking in some sort of protest. Unbidden, an image of JJ's stomach pops up in your mind, the imprint of a tiny foot pressing out from the bulge of her belly. Your hand is moving toward her before you're really aware of it.

"May I?" you ask hesitantly.

JJ doesn't answer, simply grabs your hand and presses it to the spot where she's felt the movement. Your hand grows warm from the closeness to her, and then you feel it. A not-so-little thump against your palm, followed by a second in rapid staccato, brings tears to your eyes, and you remember the long, emotionally exhausting conversation with your mother just a scant month ago.

"Em? You okay?" Her concerned voice cuts into the miasma of memories eddying around you.

Blinking rapidly, you nod and smile to reassure her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't ever felt anything like that before. It just…" What? What in the hell do you say now? Besides the truth, of course. "It just reminds me why we keep doing what we do, that's all."

It's not exactly a lie, but it's better than the truth you'd rather confess. Her answering smile assures you that she knows it's not the whole truth, but isn't going to push you any further, and you return to eating your food for a few more moments.

When Garcia can be stalled no longer, JJ laughingly gets led away to open presents. You are surprised by the care and devotion to this woman that each gift shows. Everyone in this room loves JJ and, by default, the life growing within her. Only one other person feels even remotely what you do, and he's thankfully not here.

Down to just two presents left, JJ quirks a brow in your direction before opening your gift. You fight the urge to run as she reads the card, fidgeting with your paper coffee cup, and offer a bright smile when she tearfully thanks you for the beautiful antique layette set you've given her for the baby.

If you're lucky, she'll never know how you came about such a personal gift, just that you felt it was perfect for her first child. After all, making sure that she and her baby are happy, healthy, and well taken care of will go to great lengths to assuaging the need for the child you sometimes still wish you'd kept all those years ago.

Like your mother said, truth and time heal all wounds eventually.

* * *

  
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=eq2hck)   
[source](http://pregnancy.thefuntimesguide.com/2008/09/baby_position_in_womb.php)   
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=ilvcxi)   
[source](http://www.ioffer.com/i/vntg-baby-bonnet-sweater-socks-set-knitting-pattern-176401273)   



End file.
